1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for the repair and/or maintenance of surfaces, and more particularly floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a machine is known, particularly from the patents GB-A-1 083 775 and U.S. Pat. No. 3 464075 comprising a motor rotatably driving at least one rotary tool via a drive shaft at least substantially orthogonal to said tool, said tool being connected to said drive shaft by a drive disk connected, in the vicinity of its external periphery, to the tool and, in the vicinity of its center, to the drive shaft and making possible a relative inclination of limited amplitude of the axis of rotation of the tool with respect to said drive shaft. However, in these known machines, said disk is made from a resilient material (metal or rubber) so that the degree of freedom of the tool parallel to the axis of the tool is limited by the resilience of the disk and the result is defects of coplanarity of the tool with respect to the floor. Consequently, the treated surface is worked irregularly by said tool, so that it cannot be perfectly uniform.